yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Madness
"Duel Madness" is a theme in Yu-Gi-Oh! composed by Joel Douekhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjy3wGmHUnY and co-produced and arranged by Julian Schwartz with a heavy techno feel to it. This, combined with its opening riff being played frequently while Seto Kaiba is onscreen, has led it to become somewhat of an "unofficial theme" for Kaiba among fans. The vocal version was released on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By CD, with an instrumental version later being used in The Dark Side of Dimensions. An alternate mix featuring a new ending was also used for the track's music video. In 2009, Douek had begun releasing many of the previously unreleased themes, among them is the TV version of "Duel Madness" (called "Kaiba Hacker"), and the instrumental version of "Duel Madness". Lyrics "Virtual systems ready" Got to find a way just to play just a little game Got a compulsion, want to be a champion Got to feel the heart, got to be smart play the card Got to get inside the mind of my counterpart Yeah! That's the key, I'm a split personality Duel Sensation, that's my destiny (I've got) Duel Madness ("What?") in my brain Monster influence, in my veins Got to find a way inside this fantasy Holographic Dueling Monster reality Got to find a way, got to see my strategies I'm Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm Duel duality Duel Madness ("What?") in my brain Summon the Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Send in the Swords of Revealing Light! "Will Yugi control the power, or will the power control Yugi?" Got a card face-down in your face-off crowd Face-up, showdown, say the words out loud Duel Madness! (I've got) Duel Madness in my brain ("What?") (I've got) Monster influence, in my veins Got to think be wise, realize the situation Animate your cards, make a power combination Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow Zigga Zigga Pow Pow (Yeah!) Wanna do, wanna do What I wanna wanna do? Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow Zigga Zigga Pow Pow Wanna do, wanna do What I wanna wanna do? Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow (Duel Madness) Zigga Zigga Pow Pow Wanna do, wanna do (in my brain) What I wanna wanna do? Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow (Monster influence) Zigga Zigga Pow Pow Wanna do, wanna do (in my veins) What I wanna wanna do? (Duel Monsters) Duel Madness (Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow, Zigga Zigga Pow Pow) in my brain (Wanna do, wanna do, What I wanna wanna do?) Monster influence, (Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow, Zigga Zigga Pow Pow) in my veins (Wanna do, wanna do, What I wanna wanna do?) Duel Madness (Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow, Zigga Zigga Pow Pow) (Yeah!) in my brain (Wanna do, wanna do, What I wanna wanna do?) Monster influence, (Zigga-Pow, Zigga-Pow, Zigga Zigga Pow Pow) in my veins (Wanna do, wanna do, What I wanna wanna do?) (fadeout) Video Official music video Full version Song Credits Written by Joel Douek Lead Vocal: Adam Elk MC: Joel Douek All instruments: Joel Douek Produced and arranged by Joel Douek and Julian Schwartz Trivia *While Kaiba and Joey's lines are sampled from the first episode of the series, Yami Yugi's line comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Invitation to Duelist Kingdom sneak preview VHS tape. References Category:Instrumental compositions Category:Songs